Multi-functional articles, in which multiple structural and/or functional materials, or components, are integrated to achieve advantages of reduced volume, weight, cost, power consumption, and/or enhanced performance, reliability and more, are of great technological interest in many fields.
The field of FSO communications has high potential and presents significant challenges. Modern FSO communication systems for the transmission of data through atmosphere, or space, with the use of a modulated light beam, typically in the visible or near-infrared (NIR) region of the electromagnetic spectrum. Such systems have the potential to support high capacity data transmission, and do not require a physical backbone such as an optical fiber. FSO links may be rapidly and inexpensively deployed and can circumvent many licensing or right-of-way restrictions. Additionally, since FSO communications links operate in lower refractive index media they can also support higher transmission speed than fiber optics.
FSO communications systems typically consist of a transmitter, e.g. a laser, or Light Emitting Diode (LED), which emits a light beam which is modulated to encode it with data. The resulting optical data signal is transmitted through atmosphere or space, to a remote receiver, which can incorporate light collection optics and a semi-conductor photo detector connected to an analyzer.
Technological challenges for FSO communications include: (i) signal attenuation due to atmospheric absorption or scattering. This is less of an issue at higher altitudes and insignificant in space or vacuum; (ii) beam divergence, without a confining medium such as provided in an optical fiber. The use of collimated laser beams can mitigate this issue, but there can still be significant divergence which reduces the signal power density with distance; (iii) scintillation due to atmospheric fluctuations of temperature and density, which effects signal integrity and may ultimately limit data transmission rate. This is less of an issue at high altitudes and space, or vacuum, and may be mitigated by the use of phased array detection in conjunction with computational analysis; and (iv) precision alignment (pointing) requirements of the sources and detectors to maintain FSO links. Alignment is more challenging if the transmitter or receiver, or both, are located on mobile platforms, in which case continual re-alignment, or “active pointing”, may be required, which can employ GPS and secondary optical beams for initial coarse alignment.
In addition to the aforementioned challenges, available optical hardware can also be limiting for many FSO applications, especially for lightweight mobile platforms, such as Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV), Satellites or Space vehicles. Optical receiver hardware is particularly challenging and typically requires a relatively large area for signal collection. FSO receivers often have the form of optical telescopes comprised of bulk optics for collecting and focusing incoming light onto small semi-conductor photo detectors. The telescopes can be mounted on gimbals for active pointing. This technology is bulky and impractical for thin planar implementations, which are desirable for lightweight mobile platforms.
Integrated receiver arrays on planar ceramic substrates were reported in the OPTOWIRE project, funded by the European Union (EU), for short link indoor FSO applications. This receiver incorporated overlying bulk focusing optics and was therefore not an integrated planar solution, although it did illustrate advantages of an array solution. “Reflect-array” receivers are also available, in which an array of reflectors or mirrors focus incoming light on a facing optical detector elevated above the plane. Both of the above examples illustrate that the construction of a FSO receiver device typically requires a significant optical path length, or thickness, to implement adequate concentrating or focusing functions. Applications in which it is desirable to implement thin, low profile, or planar, solutions generally cannot be addressed by these technologies.
Also known are planar structures for anti-reflective and concentrating optics. For example molded lens arrays and holographic structures are considered for concentrator photovoltaic modules. Such implementations do not specifically address FSO communication applications where high signal definition and high data rates are required. Moreover, planar waveguides have been fabricated in various transparent substrates including transparent polymers. One-dimensional (1D) waveguides with layered planar films with reflecting interfaces can trap incoming light and channel it via multiple-reflections to the edges of the device. Alternatively, two-dimensional (2D) waveguides may be defined by physical, or refractive index methods to provide enhanced confinement or signal selectivity. 2D waveguides require a higher degree of fabrication and more precise beam coupling. Silicon-optical-bench (SiOB) is an exemplary 2D planar waveguide technology which employs low-loss silica-based waveguides on a silicon substrate. SiOB technology can support many pertinent functions for optical communications including optical filtering, de-multiplexing and amplification. SiOB also provides a platform for the hybrid integration of semi-conductor devices with electrical and thermal interfacing.